ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayer 616S (2012)
|max_speed = 208 MPH (335 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 2.9s|engine = 3.8L M838T Twin-Turbocharged V8|price = $375,000|revenue_/_mile = $862|job_xp_/_mile = 488 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 600|torque = 443 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = 15 City / 22 Highway / 18 Combined|transmission = 7-Speed dual-clutch|successor = McLaren 650S (Race car) McLaren 675LT (650S Variant)|manufacturer = }} The 2012 McLaren MP4-12C is a 2-seater exotic supercar in the Ultimate Driving Universe. Description Design In 2008, McLaren hired Frank Stephenson as design director for their reborn production car project. As with the McLaren F1, carbon fibre is used extensively in the vehicle to minimise weight. The MP4-12C weighs 1,301 kg (2,868 lb) dry. The chassis is based around a F1 style one-piece carbon fibre tub, called the Carbon MonoCell, weighing only 80 kg (176 lb). The MonoCell is made in a single pressing by using a set of patented processes, using Bi-Axial and Tri-Axial carbon fibre multiaxial fabrics produced by Formax UK Ltd. with the MonoCell manufactured by Carbo Tech in Salzburg, Austria. This has reduced the time required to produce a MonoCell from 3,000 hours for the F1 and 500 hours for the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, to 4 hours for the MP4-12C. The car has a conventional two side-by-side seating arrangement, unlike its predecessor the McLaren F1 which featured an irregular three seat formation (front centre, two behind either side). To make up for this, however, the car's central console is narrower than in other cars, seating the driver closer to the centre. Interior trim and materials can be specified in asymmetric configuration – known as "Driver Zone". Suspension The McLaren MP4-12C utilizes a unique hydraulic configuration to suspend the vehicle as opposed to more traditional coil springs, dampers and anti-roll bars. What McLaren has called "ProActive Chassis Control," the system consists of an array of high and low pressure valves interconnected from both left to right and front to back, and the typical anti-roll bars were omitted entirely. When high pressure meets high pressure under roll conditions, stiffness results; and subsequently when high pressure meets low under heave and warp, more give is allowed, ultimately providing a firmer, competent suspension setup in spirited driving, and a very plush, compliant and comfortable ride when moving at slower, constant speeds. Engine The car is powered by the M838T 3.8 L; 231.8 cu in (3,799 cc) twin-turbo V8 engine, designed and developed by McLaren, Ilmor and Ricardo. The design of the engine was based on a racing engine which was designed and developed by Tom Walkinshaw Racing for the IndyCar Series but never raced. However, other than the 93 mm (3.66 in) bore, little of that engine remains in the M838T. It produces 600 PS (592 bhp; 441 kW) at 7500 rpm and 600 N⋅m (443 lbf⋅ft) of torque at 5600 rpm. It has a redline of 8,500 rpm, with 80% of torque available at just 2,000 rpm. When first announced, McLaren claimed that it would have a higher horsepower to carbon dioxide emission ratio than any internal-combustion engine available at the time. McLaren announced a small number of improvements to become available in October 2012, with the option to be retrofitted to existing cars free of charge. The engine now produces 616 bhp (459 kW; 625 PS) and no change to the CO 2 emissions which remain at 279 g/km. This power output has also become standard on the 2013 model. The M838T engine is manufactured for McLaren at the Ricardo Shoreham Technical Centre in West Sussex. Transmission The engine is connected to a seven-speed automatic dual-clutch gearbox made by Graziano Oerlikon. Dubbed the "Seamless Shift Gearbox" or SSG, the gearbox features a system dubbed "Pre-Cog" that allows the driver to preselect the next gear by lightly tapping the paddle. Performance DragTimes.com posted a YouTube video of a stock McLaren 12C accelerating from 0 to 60 MPH in 2.8 seconds and from 0 to 100 MPH in 6 seconds. DragTimes.com also recorded a quarter-mile time for the McLaren 12C of 10.27 seconds at 135 MPH (218 KM/H), the 3rd fastest verified time for a stock production car at the time. The manufacturer has a claimed top speed of 207 MPH (333 KM/H) but a top speed of 215 MPH (346.6 KM/H) was achieved in the MP4-12C Spider, which is 3 mph "slower" than the coupe. The Coupe (in reality) can do 218.61 MPH (352 KM/H). It can brake from 124 MPH (200 KM/H) to a complete stop in under 5 seconds. Braking from 62 MPH (100 KM/H) to zero can be done in under 30 metres (98 ft), around seven car lengths. Gallery 12c_rear.png 12c_currituck.png 12c_old.png|The original brick 12C outside the Kirkwood Bridge. (UD: Newark) 12CColors.png Trivia *As of 17 March 2019, Alex (TwentyTwoPilots) bought a real life, navy blue Mclaren MP4-12C Spider, fitted with the alternate sport 12C rims. *This, along with its homologation special counterpart, the McLaren MP4-12C GT Can-Am (which has been retired and replaced with the 650S GT3), was the first British vehicles added to the game. *The original brick version of the MP4-12C had a top speed of 140 MPH (225 km/h). *The brick MP4-12C was tied with the brick Police Camaro (which was then one of the fastest cars in the game) with regards to top speed. *This car is relatively popular with users due to the high recognizability of the McLaren brand along with the pricing of the vehicle being less than most other supercars like the Lamborghini Aventador. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:British Vehicles Category:McLaren